Elicia's Breakthrough
by SasukeandGaara'sgirl35
Summary: This is actually supposed to be in a "REAL LIFE" category..but oh well. This is a true story about my friend, Elicia, our friends, and I. This happened at my birthday party. This contains implications of my two friends girls kissing, but briefly.


It was at my sleepover when it happened; it showed me insight about my friends, Elicia mostly, about what they thought of Christianity.

Desiree was telling me things about Christianity, the Apocalypse/Rapture, and other things like that. Sammy was holding onto her and they'd sneak an occasional kiss. And Ciara would throw in an infrequent comment or two about what Desiree was saying, usually something disgusting, horrible, or anything anyone wouldn't want to hear to come out of a person's mouth about this subject. Elicia was sitting in a chair across the table where all of our cups were from earlier that day. I think her legs are drawn up to her chest. I had the TV on. I don't remember what it's on. No one's really watching, except probably Ciara and Elicia, who was staring blankly into it or nowhere at all.

After Desiree had finished telling me about the Rapture, I had noticed that Elicia had moved to the chair she was currently sitting in. I didn't even notice it. I thought she was sitting in the one closer to the rest of us. She was facing the opposite wall, the wall with trash cans against it. Her jacket was across the top of her body, her legs planted onto the floor. Then it all came back to me. Elicia was Christian.

_**I'd completely forgotten.**_

"Elicia, are you okay?" I asked, worriedly. I was hoping that we hadn't scared her or anything like that. "No." I think her face is covered, by her jacket. But I could tell that what I heard was a sob. From Elicia. She never cries, at least, not in front of us, her friends, or I, her closest friend as far as I'd known. "Wh-why?" My voice was unsteady, which I hated. It was supposed to be strong, supported..firm. She whipped her head to one side to face me. "Because! You guys are making fun of my religion!" She choked out a sob. I saw her face, but not clearly. The light from the kitchen stove, the only light besides the light coming from the television, was too dim. I swear I saw a tear run down her grimacing face.

I felt something wet run down my cheek. I was crying, too. Because she was crying. I moved as fast to her sitting body as my legs would let me. I felt I was almost stumbling to get to her. "Elicia!" I choked out of my throat, and threw my arms around her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make fun of it! I was just trying to learn what I could from Desiree! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I repeated those three words over and over again. I buried my face into her shoulder. She never wrapped her arms around me, but I could hear her trying to stop crying. I probably soaked her jacket in tears. I could hear footsteps walking up to the two of us over my sobs. "Elicia." It was Desiree's voice. "I wasn't trying to disrespect your religion. I was trying to tell Kali to **be** a Christian." She probably said some other things, but I can't recall them. I heard her walk towards the trashcan, pop it open, throw trash into it, then close it again.

I finally got myself to stop crying, but still felt a few tears fall off of my face. It seemed like an eternity that I'd been weeping onto her shoulder. Still, I kept murmuring and mumbling the words, "Elicia. I'm sorry". I got the courage to look at her face. She wasn't crying anymore.

**_Thank God._**

"Elicia. Are you mad at me?" She shook her head, making the same face she always did, pulling her lips to one side, her lips looking puckered up. "Are you mad at Desiree?" Another shake of her head, making the same face. The last one I was afraid of, I was almost too afraid to ask. "Are you…mad at…Ciara?" All the words that I said were whispered. I wasn't sure if I wanted everyone to know what Elicia said or nodded; I wasn't sure if _Elicia_ wanted everyone to know. She nodded. "I thought so." I looked down. I stood back up. "It's probably about time for us to go to sleep. Elicia...you can sleep with me on the bed, that is…if you want." She looked like she was contemplating it, then she nodded. "Alright. Desiree, can you and Sammy sleep on the floor with Ciara? I'm going to sleep with Elicia on the bed to comfort her." I gave a look to Elicia, and smirked. "Don't say it." "That's what she said!" Elicia and I laughed. I think Desiree and Sammy laughed too, but Ciara rolled her eyes. No fun at all.

Eventually, Elicia and I, after laughing, got up on the bed to fall asleep. Sammy, Desiree, and Ciara were on the floor. Ciara was watching the TV, while Sammy and Desiree snuck more kisses. I changed the channel to Roseanne. "Sweet!" I said. I loved Roseanne, and most recently, it had been having reruns every early morning, from 12 am to 4 am, until it was interrupted by stupid Three's Company. Elicia and I kept giggling, while the others eventually fell asleep one by one. Elicia fell asleep before me at around 5 am..Myself staying awake until early. 7 or 8 am. This entire thing was _**exhausting.**_


End file.
